Fixing the Time loop
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Beka's mother shows up to fix the Time loop. So Beka can tell someone she loves him. But how will he take it. MF BekaRhade


Beka stood there looking down at everyone. She sighed as she looked around to her she felt like she's been here for ages but only for a year almost two. She felt someone walk up behind her. She turned and faced Dylan. "Can I help you Dylan."

Dylan looked at her "I'm not going to be able to go back in time to fix all this. It's been destroyed and blown into million's of pieces."

Beka nodded her head as she looked up at the sky. "I feel like were going to be visited bye someone. Strange."

Dylan nodded his head "I better go. Harper needs help fixing Rommie." With that he left.

Beka looked up towards the sky and sighed, "Will be ever get out of here." She looked down on the town of Seaford and watched everyone running about. She just wished to leave and get back to the worlds she knew.

Rhade walked out of the bar and looked up towards the sky. He sighed as he thought back to his life he had before. "To go back again and fix the things I did wrong. And get a new mate."

Time went buy and they found out Beka was or is the Alfa female. And the mother of Rhade's entire race.

Rhade's color grew pale. "I think I'm going to be sick." He turned and ran off the bridge. He walked to the gym and started to punch and kick the punching bag. This is just wrong to think about. I have the hot for my 16th grandmother. Wrong and strange still dam loopholes. This has got to be fixed some how. But how?

Beka was walking to the gym to get away from that feeling of hate and anger for what she did back when they were still back on the other side of the Route of Age's. "Oh lordly." She walked into the gym and say Rhade punching out the punching bag. "Did it do you some harm Rhade?"

Rhade stopped and turned "No great grandmother." He turned and was headed towards the door.

"Rhade. It's just a loophole. All loop holes can be fixed you know." Beka looked over her shoulder towards him.

Rhade shook his head. "Not this one." He walked or more like stormed out of there heading towards his room that was on the ship.

Beka sighed and fell to her knee's letting the tears she was trying to hold back. "Mother."

Back on the bridge Dylan looked out of the view screen. "What's out there?"

Rommie spoke "A glowing green orb heading right towards us Captain."

Dylan rolled his eyes "Great something else that wants us dead. Wee."

A voice filled the ship "Now, now no fighting as long as I am here to protect my child."

Beka stood up and whispered "Mother is that you."

A person an Elven person appeared standing on the bridge smiling. "Hello Dylan Hunt. I am Lady Rose. Your ship remembers me or she would have let you attacked me."

Rhade, Beka, and Harper ran to the bridge with there gun's drawn. "Dylan?"

When Beka saw the person she walked right up to her. Dylan and Rhade tried to stop her though. "Good to see your true form mother."

Lady nodded her head. "Yes it is. And you still hide behind your human form. Silly girl. Be true to your self."

Beka smirked "Same old mother."

Dylan sighed "Alright with the family reunion but why are you here Miss Rose?"

Lady rolled her eyes "Dylan call me Lady. I am here to fix the time loop that Tyr made. I don't know why the gods didn't let me fix it before you got into this Beka."

Beka nodded her head "I wondered why since well since a week ago when we found out."

Harper's jaw was on the ground as he stared at Beka's mother. "Lordly."

Lady laughed "Thank you Harper. Good to see I can still make all younger creatures's to give me a second look again. Or that look."

Beka smiled "My mother is older then you Dylan. She's been around since men were well a punch of well Apes mostly."

Dylan looked at Beka "Well your human too you know."

Beka sighed as she touched her necklace. She still looked the same but her ears were different. They were just like Lady's. "I am a pure blooded elf. It's hidden buy this necklace. Not even Rommie can tell what or who I really am."

Rhade shook his head. "Why isn't my race with pointed ears?"

Lady answered that. "Cause pure blooded elf's. Can deny traits or powers to there off spring. Now Beka we need to fix this little mess of the loop. Then back to the right side of the Gate. Yeah on that?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads. "But what happen to Trance. Was she going?"

Lady sighed, "She's well pouting about Mr. Bringer Death. But she's waiting for you all on my planet. But first the loop. Beka take my hand please dear."

Beka nodded as she took her mother's hand. "Alright."

Dylan looked at Lady then to Beka. "Are you sure about this? You can back out of this Beka."

Beka looked at her mother. "Mother needs back up. And she will let you self know of what he wants to do."

And with that Beka and Lady vanished and reappeared standing behind Tyr before he changed his DNA into death guys.

"Tyr you're making a mistake bye doing this." Lady stood there glaring at the back of Tyr's head.

Tyr stood up and turned around and gasped at the sight of Beka standing there. "Beka how can you be here and out there to?"

Beka shook her head "I'm not really here Tyr. You're just seeing me. But she's real."

Lady raised her free hand and blasted Tyr in the balls. "Well that take's car of one little thing. Now the other thing."

Dylan came storming in there and say Tyr getting ready to stand and attack when he saw Lady Rose and Beka who wasn't supposed to be there. "What's going on here?"

Lady spoke up "I can answer that Dylan. Me and Beka here are from the future. Were here to stop Tyr from doing what he's going to do then turn on you."

Dylan blinked and looked down at Tyr "Is this true?"

Tyr stood and pulled a gun and pointed it at Lady "No she's lying."

Rommie came into the room. "She isn't lie. If she were Tyr you would be dead if Dylan didn't get here in time. And she's trust worthy."

Tyr shook his head "No she isn't." Then he fired a shot at Lady. It hit her but to Dylan and Tyr's surprised she was healed. "How can this be?"

Lady laughed, "Because child I am immortal. Now Dylan what are you going to do with him."

Before Dylan could do anything Tyr ran out of there and onto a ship. "Rommie kill him."

"Firing gun's now. He's gone captain. We missed him." Rommie looked at Beka.

Beka looked at Lady "So we can go back right mother. So the loop's been fixed. Hasn't mother."

Lady nodded her head and took the blood sample and gave it to Rommie "Don't let Tyr near it. And Dylan forgives the family Rhade. See yeah in the future."

And with that they vanished and appeared back on the bridge in the future.

Dylan looked at them "So the loop's fixed. I guess it is since Rhade is still here."

Rhade rolled his eyes "Guess so. So Beka is no longer the Alfa female?"

Lady nodded her head "She isn't anymore. Just one thing left to do Beka."

Beka sighed, "The fait's aren't happy are they."

Lady shook her head "No there not. But to fix it you have to be bound to one of them. Close your eyes and think of who you have deep feelings for."

Beka closed her eyes and thought of well Rhade. The next thing she felt was a double helix on her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Um."

Rhade looked down and growled and walked off the bridge.

"Guess so Beka." Lady laughed.


End file.
